A SPIDER RP
BloxxMan KK ______________________________________ 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Our Pee! 3:42 SocietyofLightMasquerade *is stalking Spidey* 3:42 BloxxMan Spiderman: *Swinging webs across NY* *Thinking: Ah the Big apple from this point, it looks quite nice* 3:43 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: This reminds me I need to work on my Spidey series 3:43 BloxxMan OOC: K Spiderman: *Th Spiderman: *Thinking: Oh crap! I need to get sugar for Aunt May!* 3:44 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: Not now though 3:44 BloxxMan OOC: *Spiderman jumps into an alley and puts his Spiderman costume in his Backpack and is wearing his street clothes and goes to a super market* Peter: *Hums* GOT EET! *Grabs the Sugar, pays for it and runs out* Peter: And I need to call MJ... 3:47 SocietyofLightMasquerade *has stolen phone* 3:48 BloxxMan Peter: *Feels hsi spider sense tingling then jumps on top of a building* *his Peter: *Gets Spidey suit on then swings down* Okay, Spiderman is here now, no need to hurt the Parker kid! Spiderman: Hello? Spiderman: Hello? *Facepalms* 3:53 LEGOpug4 thePug herp sup 3:54 BloxxMan OOC: Which Spiderman character are you? 3:55 LEGOpug4 thePug OOC: Electro (Ultimate style) 3:58 BloxxMan OOC: KK *Spiderman is swinging in NY* Spiderman: *Is Humming* 3:59 SocietyofLightMasquerade *is still stalking Spidey* *Mandarin voice* He'll never see me coming... 4:00 BloxxMan Spiderman: Oh sheet. My Spidersenses are tingling 4:01 SocietyofLightMasquerade *kicks Spidey* *webs him up* *goes to Empire State* *holds him by his foot* *rips out his web thingies* 4:02 BloxxMan Spiderman: What the frick? *Breaks out and slams him agasinst the wall of a building* WHO ARE YOU Spiderman: Who are you? *Punches Venom* 4:10 SocietyofLightMasquerade You'll never know *jumps off building and disappears* 4:10 BloxxMan Spiderman: WTF? Spiderman: He took my web shooters...JUUUUUUUUST great Spiderman: *Rides a taxi home* --THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL-- *Peter is walking down the hall* Peter: HARRY! *Runs until he catches up with Harry* Peter: You don't look very good, how much sleep did you get? 4:19 LEGOpug4 thePug back 4:20 BloxxMan ooc: k *Peter see's Electro on the news and runs to time square as SPIDERMAN* 4:22 SocietyofLightMasquerade *attacks Spidey again* brb 4:23 BloxxMan Spiderman: Okay, Sparkbutt, just stop this idiocy. Spiderman: *Webs at Electro* 4:27 SocietyofLightMasquerade back *kicks Spidey's face* *picks up a knife* 4:28 BloxxMan Spiderman: YOU TOO? And I'm missing my mid term 4:28 SocietyofLightMasquerade *corners spidey* 4:28 BloxxMan *Kicks face* 4:28 SocietyofLightMasquerade *knifes your thigh* *pulls knife out again* 4:28 BloxxMan UGH! *Punches Stomach* 4:29 LEGOpug4 thePug *shoots electricity at Spiderman* 4:29 SocietyofLightMasquerade *knifes your shoulder* Electro Care for a team-up? *raises knife* Shock it... 4:29 BloxxMan NO! NOT where people can get hurt Not here 4:31 LEGOpug4 thePug *shocks it* Sure 4:32 BloxxMan Please Why are you doing this? What have I done to you? 4:34 SocietyofLightMasquerade *strikes Spidye in the stomach* You know very well Spiderman.. Scootersfood has joined the chat. 4:34 Scootersfood HOW DID I GET HERE!!!? ] 4:34 SocietyofLightMasquerade *head-cover dissolves* 4:34 BloxxMan OOC: Hai Scoter 4:35 Scootersfood WO ARE YOU PEOPLE? 4:35 SocietyofLightMasquerade You killed my father... 4:35 BloxxMan OOC: Scooter we're RP'ing Peter: H-Harry? 4:35 SocietyofLightMasquerade *the knife is still in your stomach* 4:35 Scootersfood OOC: I was at my uncles house and it was like 1oo degrees. SOOOOooooo boring 4:35 SocietyofLightMasquerade *my hands are covered in blood* *gets up* 4:36 BloxxMan Spiderman: *Coughs blood* I didn't kill your dad. He killed himselfw 4:36 SocietyofLightMasquerade *rips off your suit* 4:36 BloxxMan NO! 4:36 SocietyofLightMasquerade *swings away* 4:36 BloxxMan *Mask is still on* 4:36 SocietyofLightMasquerade *meanwhile I put on your suit* 4:36 BloxxMan *Is in a puddle of blood* 4:36 SocietyofLightMasquerade *has made fake mask* *swings* 4:36 BloxxMan *Spiderman wakes up* *Swings to the hospital and gets stitches* 4:37 SocietyofLightMasquerade *takes goblin bomb* *bombs your house* 3 in one... 4:37 BloxxMan Spiderman: NO! 4:37 SocietyofLightMasquerade Spidey... Venom... 4:37 Scootersfood OOC: 4:37 BloxxMan Spiderman: NO! NO! NO! NO! 4:37 SocietyofLightMasquerade And the Goblin... 4:37 BloxxMan OOC: Oh Sorry *Finds fake spidey* WHY?! 4:38 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: *coughcoughironspiderarmobro* *swings to Stark Tower* Here... *whistles* Electro! 4:39 BloxxMan Spiderman: *Cries over Aunt May's grave. * 4:39 SocietyofLightMasquerade Hmph OOC: Is the Helicarrier over NY? 4:40 BloxxMan OOC: Sometimes. Spiderman: Why would Harry do this? He KNEW that his father was evil. Why blame me? 4:42 SocietyofLightMasquerade *goes into Helicarrier* *kills Maria Hill, Coulson, and Fury* *takes their stuff* *plunges Helicarrier down to NYC* *swings away, yelling "I am superior Venom"* 4:43 BloxxMan *Looks up* NOOOO! 4:43 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: This would be an awesome series 4:43 BloxxMan OOC: And the helicarrier crushed the avengers 4:44 SocietyofLightMasquerade *leaves the Avengers stuff for Spidey, except Iron Man armors* *leaves message: Try and get me* *all buildings collapse* 4:45 BloxxMan Spiderman: *Whispers* MJ, I'll find you and save you but until then, *Swings to find Superior Venom* 4:47 SocietyofLightMasquerade *is searcyhing for X-men* 4:47 BloxxMan Spiderman: *Kicks across the face* Spiderman: C'MON COWARD Spiderman: FIGHT ME. 4:48 SocietyofLightMasquerade Very well *calls for the Iron Man armors* 4:48 Scootersfood OOC: Bloxx. 4:49 BloxxMan OOC: Scooter 4:49 Scootersfood OOC: Matt Smith shaved his head 4:49 BloxxMan OOC: Link Spiderman: No, nothing just me and you. *Takes off mask* 4:50 SocietyofLightMasquerade *suits fly away* *with my guns and knives* 4:50 Scootersfood OOC: I have the link.... Are you ready? 4:50 BloxxMan OOC: K 4:50 Scootersfood OOC: http://i.imgur.com/xtsXF6a.jpg 4:51 BloxxMan Peter: Harry I have to do this, you crossed the line. OOC: He looks great 4:51 Scootersfood OOC: 4:53 BloxxMan Peter: Fight me, Harry 4:54 SocietyofLightMasquerade *gets out Goblin bomb* Goodbye Peter *grabs onto Peter and sets it off* *boom* 4:55 BloxxMan *Walks out* No more tricks, kid 4:55 Darktriggerhappy OOC: KABOOOOOOOOM! 4:55 BloxxMan *Punches Face* YOU are more of a monster than your father was 4:55 SocietyofLightMasquerade *we're both dead* *I blew us up* 4:56 BloxxMan OOC: Re-do that OOC: PETER AND HARRY GOTTA FIGHT! 4:56 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: We should make this a series 4:57 BloxxMan OOC: But seriously the bomb didn't work *Peter punches Harry* WHY? 4:58 SocietyofLightMasquerade Because... You killed my father So I killed Mary Jane Aunt May Gwen Stacy Felicia Hardy The Avengers Anyone you ever cared for 4:59 BloxxMan HOW? I NEVER DID THAT YOU DID 4:59 SocietyofLightMasquerade Spidey I did it in your suit Who will the public blame? 5:00 LEGOpug4 thePug OOC: Does anyone have Garry's Mod? 5:00 SocietyofLightMasquerade Venom, who was last seen fighting you and getting shocked No They won't blame him They'll blame you 5:01 BloxxMan *Peter breaks down* W-W-W-W-WHY? 5:01 SocietyofLightMasquerade Because 5:01 BloxxMan NO! I WON'T TAKE THIS! 5:01 SocietyofLightMasquerade *starts crying blood* You killed my father 5:02 BloxxMan *Sits beside Harry* 5:02 SocietyofLightMasquerade *voice change* 5:02 BloxxMan Do you want to know what happened? 5:02 SocietyofLightMasquerade It's not my fault... It's the Venom... *voice changes back* 5:02 BloxxMan Before I die atleast can I tell you? 5:02 SocietyofLightMasquerade I already know Spidey... *punches Spidey* *voice change* Kill me Peter, kill the Venom *voice changes back* 5:03 LEGOpug4 thePug OOC: This RP is epic 5:04 BloxxMan NO! You will listen to what I have to say, damn it! 5:04 LEGOpug4 thePug OOC: Someone copy all the text and put it into an episode! 5:04 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: That's what I was thinking BloxxMan OOC: LATER LET USH FINESH Peter: Your father was killing people *Punches Harry* 5:05 SocietyofLightMasquerade brb 5:05 BloxxMan Peter: He needed to be stopped OOC: Paused 5:05 Scootersfood OOCC: Yeah. You NEED To copy this . its epic Darktriggerhappy OOC: I'm silent cause I'm speechless from EPICNESS! 5:06 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: Someone copy 5:06 Scootersfood ^ OOC: COPY NOW!!! I wasnt here for all of it, so it can't be me 5:07 BloxxMan OOC: Let us finish Peter: I got him calmed down but he tried to kill me, I jumped away, and he died Peter: Your father died by his own hand 5:08 SocietyofLightMasquerade No... You killed him *voice change* PETER! HELP ME! *voice change* I know you did *throws Peter off of building* 5:09 BloxxMan Peter: *Jumps back up* Peter: Rest In peace *Chokes* 5:09 LEGOpug4 thePug OOC: Is it too late for me to come back in? 5:10 SocietyofLightMasquerade *voice change* IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THE VENOM! YOU NEED TO RIP HIM OFF- *collapses dead* *Venom jumps off* Venom: Haha fool Who is the killer now? And Mary Jane? I have her captured 5:11 BloxxMan OOC: Nah 5:12 SocietyofLightMasquerade *the Iron Man suits come back* *Mary Jane's inside one* 5:12 BloxxMan Peter: *Grabs Venom and hits a church bell* Peter: DIE 5:12 LEGOpug4 thePug OOC: I think I'll acctually come in when the next episode comes 5:12 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: Dude we're in the ruins of New Jersey OOC: No bells MJ: Peter! *I jump onto Mary Jane* *the suits fly away* 5:13 BloxxMan Peter: NO! 5:13 SocietyofLightMasquerade It's too late Spidey 5:13 BloxxMan *Stitches are busted* 5:13 SocietyofLightMasquerade Your precious Mary Jane is me.. I am VENOM. SUPERIOR VENOM I am the evil Avenger with Oscorp tech I have your suit 5:14 BloxxMan Peter: Venom, Please just give her back. You can have me Peter: Just stop... 5:15 SocietyofLightMasquerade No Peter I'd rather see you suffer... I already have your suit And Felicia Hardy's 5:16 BloxxMan Peter: *Laughs creepily* 5:16 SocietyofLightMasquerade I am you.. BloxxMan Peter: *Laughs some more* 5:18 SocietyofLightMasquerade Why are you laughing? 5:18 BloxxMan Peter: *Stands up* I'm laughing at how PATHETIC you are. 5:18 SocietyofLightMasquerade You killed your friend Harry's dead because of you Flash Thompson 5:19 Darktriggerhappy OOC: Sol. Stop. Talking. Like. This please. OOC: You can put it in one line. 5:19 BloxxMan Peter: You think you can break me! I find that sad. 5:20 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: I have lag @Dark 5:20 BloxxMan Peter: ONE line that came from an old Man's mouth changed my life. Forever. 5:20 Darktriggerhappy OOC: Ok. 5:20 SocietyofLightMasquerade Uncle Ben? You think he's dead? 5:20 BloxxMan Peter: He is. OOC: 5:21 Darktriggerhappy OOC: Sandman killed him. 5:21 BloxxMan OOC: ^ 5:21 SocietyofLightMasquerade You think he's dead Peter? 5:21 Darktriggerhappy OOC: Shattered Dimensions' Noir Spiderman said Vulture did it. 5:22 SocietyofLightMasquerade OOC: Wait for it. Wait for it. Why.. 5:22 BloxxMan Peter: It doesn't matter if he is. What Matters is-- *It starts to pour rain* 5:22 SocietyofLightMasquerade I have the same memories as you Peter But not the memory of you grieving over his death... 5:23 BloxxMan Peter: Because. I CHOSE keep him alive. *Punches* 5:24 SocietyofLightMasquerade You're punching Mary Jane BloxxMan *Stops and Laughs and bleeds and cries all at the same time* Peter: Ben is Alive in ME, But you are nothing. Your like a stalker, you always come back 5:25 Darktriggerhappy OOC: O-O 5:26 SocietyofLightMasquerade *jumps off of Mary Jane* 5:26 BloxxMan Peter: *Grabs the Symbiote* 5:26 SocietyofLightMasquerade MJ: Peter! Help... 5:27 BloxxMan Peter: MJ, stay there 5:27 SocietyofLightMasquerade *symbiote slips out of your hands* *it regroups on Mary Jane* MJ: *shrieks* *the symbiote covers over MJ* 5:28 BloxxMan Peter: MJ...Fight it. Think about everything that made you happy. 5:28 SocietyofLightMasquerade Venom: Peter, Peter, Peter 5:28 BloxxMan Peter: Stalker, Stalker, Stalker 5:28 SocietyofLightMasquerade *voice change* PETER HELP! *voice change* You never learn You killed Harry He was trying to fight like MJ will Do you want MJ dead? 5:30 BloxxMan Peter: *Falls on knee's* No...Take.Me.Back. SocietyofLightMasquerade Over the years Peter 5:31 BloxxMan Peter: *His entire suit is covered in Blood* 5:31 SocietyofLightMasquerade You'll learn that I'm not the most dangerous villain you've faced 5:31 Darktriggerhappy OOC; O_________________O 5:31 BloxxMan OOC: What? 5:31 SocietyofLightMasquerade It's not Vulture Not Doc Ock 5:32 Darktriggerhappy OOC: Uuuuuh, grusome. 5:32 SocietyofLightMasquerade Not Harry, who you ruthelessly killed Not even Sandman or Lizard Do you remember Spot? 5:34 BloxxMan Yes 5:35 SocietyofLightMasquerade Minor villain yes? 5:35 BloxxMan I guess so.. *Coughs blood* What was the point of thism? *this 5:36 SocietyofLightMasquerade Do you know who I'll target next? Do you? 5:37 Darktriggerhappy OOC: Peter? BloxxMan No..You've destroyed my entire world 5:39 SocietyofLightMasquerade I'll target Spot 5:40 BloxxMan Why? *Stands up* 5:40 SocietyofLightMasquerade I'll be more suerior than ever... *superior 5:40 BloxxMan *Punches* 5:40 SocietyofLightMasquerade *swings away* TO BE CONTINUED 5:41 LEGOpug4 thePug *clapclapclap* Darktriggerhappy *Claping hard.*